All Over Again
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Drew and Rick get to experience the joys of parenthood all over again..
1. Chapter 1

_I apologize for the delay in updating my stories!_ _ **I'm in the middle of writing my own original novella**_ _._ _If I get the time/inspiration to update more stories here I will. This concept came to me suddenly and I decided to post it all at once._

 _ **All Over Again**_

Chase Reed Lincoln-Alister was the spitting image of one of his dads.

Drew Alister.

Claudia had again been their surrogate; Drew's genes were stronger the ones of the donated egg used for the pregnancy. The five year gap between their daughter and their son Chase Reed Lincoln-Alister was a head-scratcher for some. But Drew and Rick's friends were happy for them and Maddy.

 _The two men had been nervous when they found out their second child was a boy. It was Maddy who shocked them out of it. She asked them why her baby brother was going to be "scary." She knew lots of little boys her age and younger and they were "fine."_

 _"You're right," Drew said, taking his daughter into his lap and gave her a hug. "Maybe your dad and I are being silly."_

Maddy had also helped her parents arrange the toys in her baby brother's outer space theme room. Her room had become a "big girl" room long ago. Her crib and other baby stuff sent to goodwill. Everything had to be bought new for her brother. In her room, there was still many stuffed animals, including her new favorite, pandas. But there were jigsaw puzzles, Legos, play-doh, books, crayons, markers and coloring books. The frig was covered with her drawings. She could have the mural on the wall painted over anytime but she liked animals. Maddy had a tablet too but she was only allowed to use it for an hour every day.

—

The same rush of sobs and tears came hearing his first cry as it had five years ago in the same operating room. This time even shaking with the same emotion Drew wasn't afraid to hold his son immediately after Rick cut the newborn's umbilical cord. Maddy wasn't awake when the couple had left at 4:30 that morning to attend the birth of her brother; her dads certainly understand her excitement but they had a hell of a time getting her to settle and sleep in the hours before. They tried to sleep a bit too but both only ended up getting three or four hours.

"Keep us posted," Jordan said as they were leaving.

She and TC had offered to babysit Maddy and then bring her to the hospital later.

Jordan woke Maddy at 7:45 with a picture of her baby brother that Rick had sent minutes before. She had to wait a few more hours to meet him but her parents wanted her to see him right away. Right now–as they had five years ago with her Rick and Drew were in a room on the labor and delivery recovery floor having skin-to-skin time with their new baby. Drew couldn't believe how much the newborn laying on his bare chest resembled himself as a baby. Neither could believe they had fallen so much in love _again_.

"He looks just like you," his husband said. "'You sure you don't call him Andrew Junior? We could call him by his middle name."

"Naw," Drew replied. "I want him to have his own name. I think it suits him, hey buddy?" he said, kissing the baby's head again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_ __

Maddy's babysitters knew it was useless to get her to try to eat breakfast before they left for the hospital. TC made her promise not to tell her parents that he bought her chocolate milk and donuts on the way there. Jordan text Drew on the way there; the two dads got redressed and waited for their older child to arrive. Claudia was asleep in another room under the watchful eye of Krista. The couple heard Maddy in the hall before she got to the room door.

" _I got a new baby brother!"_ She told someone.

Drew was still holding Chase so Rick got up from the bed and went to the door to meet her.

" _Hey cupcake!_ " He said as Maddy jumped into his arms.

 _"Hi daddy!"_ She said. "Where's my brother?"

Rick chuckled.

Maddy had a one-track mind.

Rick carried her over to the bed where Drew was holding a sleeping Chase.

Rick sat back on the bed with Maddy in his lap.

"He looks like you, daddy!" The five-year-old said to Drew. "What color are his eyes?"

"His eyes are blue like yours and daddy's," Drew answered.

Before Jordan and TC left she took a family photo to go along with the bunch both men had already taken and sent out to their friends.

Maddy got to stay at the hospital until 2:00.

When Maddy did leave Kenny arrived. He insisted the two happy parents get some sleep; he knew they hadn't got much sleep the night before, and definitely weren't going to get a lot when they got home.

They didn't want Chase to go to the nursery. Kenny understood. He took the newborn to Claudia's room so the men could sleep. Claudia had already signed the papers releasing Chase to Drew. He and his dads would be home by dinnertime even though Claudia had to stay another night. This time her experience with the social worker was more pleasant. The woman thought that Claudia had done for her brother and brother-in-law was "wonderful."

"Those two are gonna have a hell of a summer," Kenny laughed to Claudia.

Maddy would start kindergarten in September. Rick had the summer off as usual; he planned to use his twelve weeks family leave from September to November.

Claudia smiled.

Jordan had sent her the new family portrait.

To her it was a perfect one.

When Maddy was born her parents thought their lives couldn't get any more perfect. Now to have _two_ children, felt like they were in a bubble of happiness neither thought they would get being gay men, especially in Texas. They knew that their daughter was bubbling over with excitement. Jordan wanted to know if she should _try_ to get Maddy to calm down a bit.

Drew's answer was "why?"

Chase was going to have to get used to life at home and her sister, at any volume, was part of that. The noise the siblings would make together was something both looked forward to.

 _"Whoa, Drew!_ " TC said, looking at Chase. "He looks more like you in person." He was going to say "poor thing" but didn't want Maddy to start asking questions.

Drew laughed.

Jordan asked Rick was he sure that he and Drew could handle the two children; Rick laughed.

"We don't have a choice. But two adults, two children. We're good."

He and Drew were anxious to be alone with their kids and Maddy was anxious to hold her brother again and introduce him to Rex who was sniffing the now empty infant carrier. Rick sat down on the floor with Chase in his arms so Rex could see the baby better and learn Chase's scent. Rex sniffed him from head to toe and then placed a tiny lick on the side of Chase's head, wagging his tail. Chase had only a few wisps of blond hair on his head. Drew sat next to Maddy on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You know you're still our precious, right?" Drew said to her.

Maddy nodded.

"You have to be nice to Chase, but you don't have to take care of him. That's our job."

"I know, daddy," she said. "I'm only a little girl. Remember?"

Both dads laughed.

"Yes, honey. We remember," Drew said.

 _And they wished that she could stay that way forever._

"Did you have dinner, yet?" Rick asked.

Maddy nodded.

"Me and aunt Jordan ate soup an' grill cheese. Can I hold Chase, now?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"You even yawn like me," Drew smiled at his son while getting him ready for bed.

He would be sleeping in his dads' room for while just his sister did.

"Hell of a first day, huh?" Rick asked, walking into the .nursery. He kissed the back of Drew's head.

"For sure," Drew grinned. "Maddy's asleep?"

"She was out for the count even before I finished her story."

Both knew they could be up again in another two or three hours. Their adorable son had yet to reveal his sleep habits. They knew they should try to get some sleep before then.

 _At the ER.._.

"Did I see Drew with his sister in maternity this morning?" One of the nurse's aides asked.

"You did," Michael Ragosa, now a resident in the ER said.

Drew had become an attending physician the year before.

"Surrogate pregnancy again?"

Nosy one. Michael made a note to mention to Molly. That was a highly appropriate inquiry even between a close staff.

"Yeah. The baby's name is Chase. He's already gone home."

"Who's the dad this time?"

Michael didn't have to tell Molly anything. She had heard the whole exchange and came up from behind the other woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You. In the break room. _Now_ ," she said.

Even when he was the hospital's administrator Michael knew tangling with Molly was never wise.

"Don't misinterpret this but he's _your_ son before 6:00," Rick said, without opening his eyes when Chase woke up at three.

Drew laughed as he got up.

Chase stopped crying when Drew lifted him from the bassinet.

"Hey Chase," he said, kissing his head. "Are you hungry?"

He placed the baby next to Rick in their bed while he went to the kitchen. Rick lifted the baby and held him to his chest. He nuzzled the baby's forehead.

"Hey, little man. How's it going? I know. You're hungry. Your other dad's taking care of that. I might tease him 'bout you and him looking so much alike but I'm glad. You–and daddy are _very_ handsome. We and your big sister love you very much."

Only for the few hours Drew had Chase might have had coffee creamer in his bottle.

"I heard that," Drew said, returning to the room. "Good try suckin' up, Romeo."

Neither man had cared for a newborn in five years but everything came to them in an instant.

Except for what it was like to have to wake up every few hours.

"I can't believe we get to do this, again," Rick said, taking the bottle from Drew and beginning to feed the baby.

Drew slide back into bed, leaning in and kissing his husband.

"Me neither," he said.

Their daughter had been an adventure since the day she was born and neither could imagine life without her. She was no less special now that she had a baby brother. Her dads weren't surprised at how accepting Maddy was of Chase. They knew she was going to have very different moments in the near future. However that was normal and they weren't worried if they handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Even before she got her hair brushed the next morning Maddy wanted to hold her brother. The duo made a cute first-thing-in-the-morning picture. She did let Drew fix her hair before breakfast. Minus the chin she looked more like Rick every day. With Chase looking like his biological father Drew, both dads realized they were going to get looks on this along with the stares they already got from being a gay couple...in Texas. Though Drew was genetically connected to both their children and he was only connected to one, Rick felt the same towards Chase as he did Maddy. He was still in awe that he got to be a father _again._ Chase was already taking in everything even watching Rex; who had been let outdoors but still hadn't been fed. Rick wondered why he were following both him and Drew around.

He didn't noticed the empty food bowl till nine, realizing he hadn't filled it. Drew and Maddy had been busy all morning so neither of them had done it either.

"Oh sorry, Rex! No wonder you're following me," Rick said. "Here. I'm even going to throw in a treat."

Breakfast was a good reason to follow his human dad around. He and Drew would have to remember they had _three_ beings to look after. Maddy, Drew and Chase back to the living room. Maddy and Chase dressed for the day. Maddy had picked out her brother's outfit.

"You can take a shower first if you want to," Drew said. "We're going to do a puzzle." then something registered in Drew's brain. "Do you feed Rex? We forgot."

"I did too. Till just now," Rick said sheepishly. "I'll toss around the tennis ball for 'em later. He'll forget."

Greta, who Maddy called "nana" was over just before lunch; bring homemade bread, fried chicken, potato salad and chocolate cream pie. "And don't tell me you don't need it with a new baby in house!" She said.

Maddy proudly introduced her baby brother. She explained how Chase looked like daddy and she looked like her other daddy. Their surrogate family and Claudia knew Maddy referred to either man as "daddy" and "other daddy" depending on the situation or conversation. They also knew that whoever got the "other daddy" title in the moment wasn't offended. It was perfect. And if anyone wondered, Maddy said "goodnight, daddy" twice at bedtime.

"She seems happy," Greta said, cooing over Chase.

Drew shrugged. He had heard enough in the past nine months now how making Maddy be a "little helper" and emphasizing the "big sister" bit was a good way to her adapt. Both he and Rick thought those things put more pressure on a child during all ready stressful time. Plus, need they repeat it again; Maddy was _five_. Her job was to be a little girl. The last time they checked _they_ bought home a baby, not her.

"Is she being a good helper?"

Aw. There it was, the million dollar question.

"No," Drew replied. "We're not asking her to. The only thing we asked her to do is be nice to him. I guess we're new-school."

Maybe that was _why_ Maddy was happy so far.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Across town, Claudia Alister's apartment._

FYI, Claudia didn't see why parents with a newborn saw the need to push the _fast forward_ button on their older children and not let them be their age. She knew the fathers of two of the babies she had given birth to in the past six years didn't either. Maddy Lincoln-Alister had responsibilities of a child her age; make her bed, her dirty clothes had to put in the laundry basket and pick up her toys when she was done playing with them. Learning to tie her shoes, ride a bike without training wheels and write her name was enough work. Temporarily staying in the guest room upstairs Claudia could see her roommate's mother wasn't of the same mind.

Apparently when Greta raised _her_ kids a five-year-old could change a diaper. Claudia didn't get that. That was the job for a grown-up, for the health and safety of the baby. Surely a child couldn't clean an infant properly. Greta said she thought Drew and Rick were "setting themselves for trouble soon."

"Aren't two children more trouble anyway?" Claudia asked, curious to know just how much responsibility Maddy should have regarding her baby brother.

"Yes. But Maddy should be helping with Chase. Or at least do more for herself, to free Rick and Drew up. I guess years ago children acted older sooner once they got siblings."

"How? She's _five_. Her day is pretty full with all she's up to right now. She can't _properly_ change a diaper and isn't allowed to use the stove so that rules out making a bottle for him or making her own meals. Bathing without someone there was just dangerous. She holds Chase, plays with him and Drew said she _insists_ on picking out his clothes every morning. I can see why they don't force Maddy to grow up any faster than she has to."

Chase was home now three days, his sister had taken it upon herself to show him the pictures in the family photo albums and tell him the stories behind each one. Madison showed him photos of her when she was three days old. She told him Daddy had been singing "Puff, the Magic Dragon" to her since she was born. That he said that was _her_ song and why Rick sang "The Teddy Bears' Picnic" to him. Maddy was still showing him photos when she heard a noise from him. She knew what that was.

" _Daddy!_ " She called out.

And she didn't care which one answered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

The first night he was home Chase woke up twice. After he wouldn't nap during the day meaning he would sleep all night. His parents were more than fine with that. If he was hungry or needed a new diaper he'd wake up.

"Humor me," Drew said, lying down on their bed and kissing Rick. "I have every bit of faith in you. Are you gonna be able to handle all this when I go back to work next month?"

Rick smiled.

"Well. I'll tell you what I told Jordan; I don't have a choice. But isn't this why we waited for a few years? Till Maddy wasn't a baby anymore? I doubt there'll be a home-cooked meal every day but other than that we'll be fine."

"I can live with that. I'm sure Miss Maddy can, too. She wants to go out and ride her bike tomorrow by the way."

Rick laughed at that. Even though she had all the necessary safety equipment for bike riding, Maddy had fallen and scraped the palms of her hands he last time she was out. She was unfazed; Rick thought Drew was going to have a heart attack.

"You want me to take her out?" Rick asked.

" _No_ , I can handle it. I saw she survived last time," Drew said, sticking out his tongue.

"She did. I can't help but remember _you_ almost didn't."

"Oh, _shut up!_ "

Drew tossed a pillow at Rick and he laughed. He then pinned Drew down for a kiss.

A bike riding lesson was the first thing after breakfast. As far as tying her own laces, Maddy understood why she needed to learn that now; if they weren't tied she tripped. It was just _very_ frustrating. Maddy enjoyed bike riding more than trying again to tie her shoes or sit down and write her name, something that was required for school in September. Maddy fought name-writing practice because it was "boring" and writing her name was "what the teacher showed her how to do." Maddy had already met the woman who would be her teacher; both her men went with her to explain their non-traditional family and their child's hyphenated surname.

Her response was pleasantly surprising.

"Your daughter is a very lucky girl to have _two_ daddies."

They had the same discussion, without Maddy with the school principal. The man was receptive as well.

"This may be Texas," he said. "But at this school at least, we don't care about the orientation of parents. We teach that families come in many types. We make sure every parent knows this and if they have a problem, to enroll their children elsewhere. We look forward to having Maddy here."

Lynn Zia had attended this elementary school and Topher had recommended it for it's diversity.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Today there was a party for Chase.

Everyone had dropped in to meet him by now separately and Chase didn't mind being passed around and having his picture taken. His dads didn't mind getting cash for his college fund. Everyone bought gifts for Maddy; Lego sets and game cards for her tablet. (Her parents had been more lenient with her use of that lately.) TC "won" the diaper contest and had to Chase's dirty diaper.

"Your dad's gonna pay for this when he gets back to work," TC aid to Chase, carrying him to the nursery.

But for him it was really only practice; if he and Jordan's hopes came true she would be pregnant in the next few months. This wasn't lost to Maddy and Chase's parents. Gwen wasn't the best at keeping a secret, telling her boyfriend Kenny everything who in turn had told them. The two doctors had finally got off the "right time" train and were hoping nature worked soon. It was about time in Drew's opinion, the talk of a baby for the doctor couple started before _Maddy_ was born. He and Rick hadn't spent that much time thinking of when it would be the "right time" and conception of a child for them was much more complicated–and involved more people. Drew depositing sperm into a cup was the easiest part; the rest was beyond their control. Twice it could have all been for nothing. Their daughter and son were worth every bit of stress they had endured. For an hour, maybe two when Claudia was four months pregnant with Chase–the day they all found out he was a boy, Rick and Drew were worried about a boy growing up with two dads. The wisdom of a five-year-old knocked sense into them.

* * *

There was a thunderstorm later that night. Chase slept through it; Drew even got up to check his breathing to make sure. Maddy, however hadn't liked thunderstorms from the time she was born. She didn't cry anymore during one but she refused to be alone.

Maddy bolted into her parents' room and into their bed after the second thunder clap. She landed on Drew.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, putting an arm around her. "It's only noise. You're fine."

"I don't like it. Can I stay here till it goes away?"

"Sure."

 _Aw, parenthood._

Drew and Maddy were still solid asleep when Chase let everyone know he was awake. Rick looked at the night stand .

6:07am.

"Daddy's coming, son. Hold on." Rick had learned to put his prosthetic on in less than a minute. Chase settled when Rick picked him up from the bassinet. "Hey big guy. Good morning. Let's go to your room so your dad and sister can sleep, huh?

While Chase's bottle was warming, Rick let Rex out and filled his food bowl before he could forget.

"Your sister loves chocolate chip-strawberry pancakes." Rick told the boy as he drank his bottle. "I think she deserves a treat, do you?" Not exactly the healthiest breakfast but he figured putting in more fruit balanced out the chocolate. He continued to talk to the baby after burping him and putting him into the baby seat on the island in the center of the kitchen. The pancakes and sausage were almost ready when Rick heard Maddy and Drew's voices in the hall. He heard their daughter say something about pancakes and chocolate milk followed by Drew's laughter.

Rick smiled at the sound.

 _The joys of family._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _I'm guessing at Drew's age._

His son looking so much like himself made Drew smile—and shudder, more than he thought it would. Maybe it was a sign of some sort; that a bad childhood could be overcome and one didn't have to be like their own parents. Chase's childhood was going to be the polar opposite of Drew's.

"I can't believe that I was ever scared to meet you," Drew said, kissing Chase's cheeks as the two sat in the rocker. "My parents didn't like me or your aunt a lot. Let alone, love us. They couldn't wait for us to grow up and 'disappear' and I knew from the time I could remember. You're never gonna be treated that way. That's a promise. We're a unique kind of family, especially around here. You're going to hear a lot of things that aren't so nice but I don't want you to ever be embarrassed of your family or who you are. Remember they're the ones with a problem, not you. You only need to know how much we love you."

Drew didn't realize that Rick was watching and listening in the doorway of the nursery.

"He already knows that, babe," he said. "They both do."

Drew smiled, looking down at the baby in his arms. "It's creepy how much he looks like me."

"Why?" Rick asked softly, strolling into the room. He knelt down, cupping his husband's face in his hands. "There's nothing wrong with you. Just because some people didn't realize what a precious gift they had 37 years ago doesn't mean you don't. And I'm sure this lil' fella this how you feel about him."

* * *

The fact their son was a "mini" Drew made Rick smile from day one. Even if it took some getting used to for his husband. Chase's resemblance could bought back memories of an unpleasant childhood in Florida. Luckily their daughter who was always asking questions about everything had yet to ask about any of her grandparents. Frankly neither dad knew what to tell her–that was appropriate for her age. And regarding what happened to Drew at the hands of one grandmother when Maddy was only a baby, they realized asking the opinion of a professional might be the best idea. The family might have stood out some in but most of the neighborhood did accept them. Or if that wasn't true, at least no one wasn't taking it on Maddy. The five-year-old had plenty of friends, girls and boys. One of her best friends was a boy named Oliver; Oliver had a stroke hours after his birth resulting in total paralysis on the right side of his body and trouble with his speech. Because one side of his face was paralyzed, he drooled and chewing his food was a struggle. This was something else kids made fun of.

How cruel children could be, calling Oliver "Frankenstein" and "zombie-boy" was shocking. Even more shocking, was how few parents stepped in when they saw their children doing it.

The excuse?

Children will be children. They'll grow out of it.

Maddy wouldn't have two words out of her mouth before she was severely reprimanded if she had ever done that. She knew that, more so it had been explained to her that treating someone that way was wrong.

Oliver was comfortable at Lincoln-Alister home. His speech could be mostly understood, not mocked if it wasn't. To his mother's surprise her son did something there he never did outside of home.

Eat.

His mother was supposed to pick him up around dinnertime but had to stay late at her job. When she called Maddy's house, she knew Maddy's parents wouldn't mind keeping the boy for an extra few hours but her son's dinner was what she was worried about, explaining Oliver's eating issue. Drew told her not to worry, he'd find a way to put the boy at ease.

 _Oliver looked at the bowl of mac and cheese in front of him with hesitation. Everyone knew he liked it, that was it was made for dinner. Rick made sure everyone had straws with their drinks to make easier for their guest._

 _"Hey, Oliver," Drew said kneeling at the boy's side. "You can eat your dinner. We don't make fun of people in this house, all right?"_

 _Oliver didn't look convinced but nodded._

 _Everyone started to eat without more discussion._

 _Oliver joined in and before he knew it, his food was gone. He even had dessert: chocolate pudding._

 _Oliver's mother called Rick that night, in tears. She thanked him and Drew for making her son feel so relaxed. He had told his mother how he ate his dinner and everyone, included him, talked and there was no teasing. According to her, it was the first time she could remember that Oliver had enjoyed sitting down for a meal._

 _He added Mister Lincoln and Mister Alister were funny, nice and didn't yell at all."I 'ish other kids' mommies and daddies were like dat. I don't 'ike it when people talk about Maddy 'avin' two dads."_

 _His mother told him she didn't either._

Rick told her Oliver could come over any time he wanted.

"Oliver is really good with Chase, too," he said.

She laughed.

"Yes, he mentioned him. Belated congratulations by the way. Ollie has always loved babies. It's good he gets to be around one."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _I recommend reading "Finally Official" and "The Good Life" before this._

Chase had the same first portraits taken at home that his sister did.

Only he slept through most of it, including the one where he was wrapped in dads' fatigues. He was awake for the other portraits with his dads and sister. The candid ones were the cutest.

Drew tickling a giggling Maddy who was laying across his lap.

Maddy holding Chase, showing him a toy.

Rick kissing Drew on the forehead.

Chase asleep on Rick's chest as he kissed the of the baby boy's face.

The photographer was the same woman who had done every other set of photos that had decorated the family home. She was excited the two men had _finally_ expanded their family. Both laughed, happy to appease her and certainly not letting her know that unless they added another pet this was it for family additions. It had been none of her business but she basically figured out who was the biological father of each child.

 _The artist hadn't done the mural in Chase's room, Janet Zia's sister had offered her services, keeping any remarks to herself._

 _Mostly because she was scared of her sister if she didn't. Drew had seen Janet Zia angry and would've done the same._

 _"How well do know Topher's wife? Is she, like, mean? People seemed to be afraid of her," Rick had asked._

 _Drew had told him what Janet coming to the hospital the night Topher got back from Afghanistan. Both men could see why she was mad with her husband but still wouldn't have wanted to be on Tropher's end. Either would have reacted the same if the other just picked and traveled to a combat zone without notice; but they agreed Ali was the reason Topher (and a hundred army rangers) were still alive, Janet should have been grateful and want her husband to return the favor. Whether or not she knew the story, if Topher had told her no one knew._

 _"Other than that, I can't say I know her."_

Maddy was disappointed that it was pouring down rain after their family photo shoot. That meant the zoo was closed _and_ there would be no ice truck. She and Drew made popcorn and played wii bowling instead. Something Maddy was very good at. Drew still didn't know how his five-year-old could get a near-perfect score with the skill level set to difficult, by her. She got the same score playing a solo game as she did with im. After three games, one that was a tie and two of which Drew lost, Rick was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Are you _ever_ gonna tell me how you do that?" he asked her.

Maddy only giggled, shaking her head.

* * *

"You're such cuddle-bug, aren't you?" Rick said, kissing Chase's cheeks. Rick could have sworn the infant laughed. He knew the two-week-old smiled, it _wasn't_ gas, either. Nobody dared ask aloud but for Rick it wasn't possible to feel less love or a bond with Chase because he wasn't his blood child.

That didn't matter.

Blood was only a "bonus" when it came to parenthood. Plus, Chase was _Drew's_ son, any part of Drew Rick adored. They could have got more than one baby this time around; all three of the embryos had been implanted because the doctor wasn't hopeful either would take. It was just as well; they didn't want to destroy them or risk a "mix-up"—their children going to someone else. According to letters both received, both sperm samples had been destroyed by their request. Everyone had held their breath waiting for the news of a "litter." The two men would have taken any number of babies simply because the babies were theirs; they would make the situation work somehow. The couple did feel some relief in the fact there was only one baby on the way.

Chase was changing every day, matching one of his dad's baby photos

Could he "survive" being a stay-at-home dad for two children for the summer and fall? As Kenny put it.

If Rick could survive Afghanistan and Iraq this would be a cake walk. It could be a good thing he was going to be home for Maddy's first three months of kindergarten. Their daughter was a social and confident child who seldom to never had separation anxiety. School could be different and if she was teased because of her family dynamic that emotion could be triggered. It would be good for one of them to be around to deal with the aftermath. They could and opted out of full-day kindergarten for Maddy.

It was too much too soon. If they needed childcare it would be different. Five was still very young for being in school all day, even if there was a snack and nap time. Call them selfish, too, but neither dad wanted to have Maddy gone _all_ day yet. Her friend Oliver wasn't going to the full-day kindergarten, either. His mother thought that would be too tiring for her son. She had already had to enroll him in a full-day special needs preschool program for speech, physical and occupational therapy.

"I might be envying you in two weeks," Drew said as he dressed Chase for bed. Rick let him do it, agreeing his husband was going to miss doing these tiny things once he was back at work. "Are you gonna start wakin' daddy at night when I go back to work?" He said, kissing Chase's cheeks.

"Don't you dare put that idea in his little brain," Rick replied.

"Watch me," Drew teased.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _Note: I just watched Toy Story 3 again._

"Now remember what we talked about. Wake daddy at least once, twice if you can," Drew said, kissing baby Chase before he headed off for his shift on the emergency room.

Rick chuckled. "Oh, shut up. Behave yourself tonight."

Drew kissed him and passed over Chase.

"What fun would that be? It's a full-moon Saturday night.'

"Yes, you usually spend more cash trying to get Kenny or Molly to give you the craziest patient then what you win."

"Yeah, but he knows this week it's for the kids," Drew grinned.

Maddy stayed in the bubble bath until her fingertips wrinkled, her purple T-rex doubling as a "sea monster" to make her sailboats crash.

"C'mon, you're going to became a raisin if you got out of there," Rick said holding a towel.

Maddy looked her hands.

"I'm not purple," she said.

"No but you're getting wrinklier by the minute. Give me your dinosaur first, we can't leave him to drown."

" _Daddy!_ " Maddy giggled.

New pajamas and a bowl of cheetos was enough to get Maddy out of the bathtub. Chase was asleep but would be awake for another feeding at ten.

There was no fun bets at the ER tonight.

Two siblings one a preschooler and the other infant came in with fever and vomiting. The older child had severed a seizure in a waiting room, his temperature was one hundred and one degrees. Drew suspected and spinal taps had confirmed both had meningitis. The parents explained they didn't believe in vaccinations.

Or the treatment Drew and TC were administering. They wanted the children discharged to treat them with herbs and prayer. Legally it was a slippery slop for the hospital but Topher was able to obtain an emergency order to treat the children despite the parents' objections. The older child, a boy was showing signs of brain damage. He'd likely been ill for several days. His younger sister was also dehydrated and malnourished, likely from being unable to keep food in her stomach. This enabled CPS to get involved, allowing the hospital to do further treatment after the emergency treatment order expired. Later that night it was learned the couple had had a teenage daughter who had died four years ago at home from "mysterious circumstances."

Both as a dad and as a doctor, Drew thought vaccinations should be mandatory. The "what if's" were dwarfed by the benefits. So far Texas hadn't agreed, citing parental rights and religious beliefs. Don't get either him or Rick started on this. When it came to a child's health—and very life, those should be "out the window." Like in cases like this, where the deadly illness was _preventable_.

Maddy was up-to-date on her shots. Her next set in September, before school. But she didn't know this yet. Chase didn't have his first round until next month.

Near the end of the night the father of the kids came back to the hospital after being escorted from the building. He had tried to attack a nurse tending to the youngest child. Kenny intervened before the man could do anything. Neither was allowed to see the kids since CPS became involved hours prior.

Both parents had been arrested.

"Ya all right, man?" Drew asked "I saw him take a swing at you."

"He didn't make contact," Kenny replied.

Kenny's girlfriend Gwen had asked him the same thing.

"You got reflexes, even if you don't have the fists."

"Very funny. How's the kids?"

"Great. Chase looks like me more every day."

"Poor, poor boy," Kenny said shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

His mood hadn't improved by morning. Drew was looking forward to getting home to _his_ children. The siblings he had started to treat earlier had deteriorated rapidly. The eight-month-old had little brain activity and had coded once that night. She was able to be resuscitated but even through there was little to no hope for recovery. For the moment the hospital had authority to treat but not to remove life support. The boy was stable for now but tests showed he also had significant hearing loss. Since both children had been born at home and never seen a doctor it had yet to be determined if this was new, a result of the virus or something else.

Either way, it was the least of the boy's problems.

Maddy was sitting on the living room sofa when he walked in.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi baby girl," he said. "Where's your dad?"

"Getting dressed again. Chase peed on him."

Drew smiled and laughed to himself.

"Can I eat breakfast with you before I go to bed?" Drew asked his daughter.

Maddy nodded.

Rick came down the hall, seeing Drew, he stuck his tongue out.

"At least he didn't wake up last night," he said.

"No. This was better actually. Hey, little man," he said taking his son.

* * *

"Rough shift?" Rick asked sitting the side of their bed, holding Chase in one arm and rubbing his husband's back with his other hand.

Maddy had gone off to her room to play with her Potato-Head family–which consisted of an extra mister. The Mrs Potato-Head in this equation, was an aunt named Claudia. From what could be heard from her room they were having a new, larger home built (with Legos), complete with farm animals from her Fisher-Price farm set. Mrs Potato-Head aka aunt Claudia was going to live the smaller house Maddy had built yesterday, where the Potato-Head family used to live.

"For sure. Tangled with two anti-vaxxers. Two of their children got Meningitis and it doesn't look like they're gonna make it," Drew replied. "Parents caused a ruckus and they're now in lock-up downtown."

"I'm sorry, babe. That has to be hard."

 _Morons,_ Rick thought.

If parents wanted to use "alternative" medicine for _themselves_ , they could go ahead. But not with their kids, not with something so _deadly_ yet _preventable_. Parents had a duty to do all they could to ensure their children got their own chance to be adults, including letting doctors _prevent_ deadly illnesses.

Drew rolled over onto his back.

"C'mere," he said reaching for Chase. "I wanna hold him for a while."

"Of course," Rick said, handing the baby to Drew and then leaning down and kissing Drew's brow.

"Is that all I get?" Hrew asked teasingly.

Rick smiled, kissing Drew deeply.

" _Daddy!_ I need my other blocks!"

Maddy had numerous bins of Legos, all of which she used almost daily.

Both laughed.

"She's having quite the time in there," Drew said.

He was having fun just listening to her.

Rick lay down with his husband and son again after getting Maddy more blocks.

"She might be a contractor yet," he said. "She practically has a whole sub-division in there."

The three were joined by Rex who hopped on to the foot of the bed. He had previously been watching Maddy play.

 _Another one who missed me,_ Drew mused.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It was the nature of the job, still losing young patients had an effect on Drew for days after. Rick didn't see how he coped. Perhaps their two children were key to that. When his offered to do the grocery shopping later that afternoon, taking Maddy with him. All that was left to wonder exactly what kind of treat she could get _at the store_ and what she would come home with. The supermarket they usually shopped recently started putting up sample stands, Rick's guilty pleasure. After the list items, juice boxes, animal crackers, granola bars, tater tots, two tubes of cookie dough and a taco kit were added to the grocery cart, sending Drew and Maddy back around the aisles so they could get grated cheese, ground beef and tomatoes to make the tacos for dinner. A sample table had mini-hamburgers that joined the cart. Then when they were in the baby aisle getting formula, wipes and diapers for Chase, father and daughter ran into Jordan. Drew couldn't help but notice all that was in her basket with a store-made rotisserie chicken and salads were pre-natal vitamins. This would have to be looked into.

The sucker Drew had bought for Maddy at the beginning of their shopping trip was gone by the time the two were at the check-out. A total of three women stopped to talk to Drew; his daughter wasn't old enough to recognize flirting. He asked him if he knew those women, when he said he didn't, she asked why they were talking to him. Drew told his daughter they were trying to be "nice." Then Maddy asked "how come they said it was a surprise to see a daddy shopping with his daughter and having fun?"

The two had got many smiles when Drew asked Maddy what rhymed with every item on the grocery list.

Drew _wanted_ to tell her the truth; unlike some parents who took their kids grocery shopping and instead of engaging them, "multi-tasked" by reading their list and checking their facebook, he made it a fun outing for Maddy and him both. These were probably the same people who thought taking heir children out to any place other than McDonald's or the park was "torture." The grocery store didn't t have to a "nightmare" and parents didn't have to bribe their kids with candy to get them to behave; Maddy _only_ got a treat because she was good. But with explaining this not an option, he had to stick with "I don't know, honey."

" _We got stuff for tacos!_ " Maddy said, excitedly, running into the kitchen with one grocery bag in her hands.

"Ah. I guess daddy is making dinner," Rick said.

"Yeah. You can make the cookies!" She replied showing him the two tubes of chocolate chip dough.

She told her other dad that they got two "'cause he liked to eat it before it was baked, too."

Guilty as charged.

 _Drew was always telling him he get food poisoning from it._

 _"Hasn't happened yet," Rick would reply, usually while eating from a tube. "Try and take it from me. I dare you."_

The couple had learned to cook "somewhat" as they put it. With raising a family it was a necessity. When Maddy left the kitchen Drew told Rick about seeing Jordan. Both thought that if she was pregnant maybe she and TC were waiting to tell everyone. Topher likely already knew because as the boss of the night shift it was required. The two wouldn't say anything to Maddy until the news was confirmed. A premature congratulations–even from a "cutie-pie"–what Jordan always called Maddy–would be awkward. TC and Jordan been through a lot and deserved the happiness a family bought.

Maddy was in bed, Chase was hanging out in his swing Drew and Rick lounged on the couch. Drew put his head on Rick's lap. He had a very clear idea of what he wanted to do with him once Chase were in bed at 10:00.

"I know that look," Rick smiled. "I guess someone's spending the night in his crib."

Their son couldn't understand anything he heard in their bedroom but that didn't make his presence any less weird for intimacy.

"It'll be nice to be naked. When's the last time we did that?" Drew smirked.

Not much sleeping went on that night. This was what both needed.

"You know you purr when we cuddle," Drew teased Rick.

"I do not," Rick said, raising his head.

Drew snorted. "Okay. I don't hallucinate. I guess I must be magic."

"That you are," Rick said capturing Drew's lips with his own.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 _Three Months Later..._

Maddy still didn't understand why people cried when they were "so happy." But she took her dads' word for it as she watched her daddy, Rick, sign the adoption papers that made Chase officially _his_ son, too. Then the four of them had a picture taken with the judge, then by themselves. She got to miss school that day to be at her brother's adoption hearing. Now they were headed home for a barbeque to celebrate. Jordan and TC were indeed expecting; she was now four months pregnant. They already knew it was a boy. He was going to be named after his late uncle, Thad. It was TC's own wife who insisted he change Chase's diaper during the party.

"He might as well get used to it," she said.

Drew wasn't going to argue with her on that.

"He'll be fine," he laughed. "It's the night time ones that he's gotta worry about."

Maddy told Kenny about school.

It was "okay" so far. She didn't like math but she liked that she was learning to read. She could make birthday cards for people, too, because she could print now she said. Maddy told her godfather that her teacher Miss Neaven let her friend Oliver sit next to her "as long as they didn't talk during class."

And Drew didn't mind that his husband was being a "baby hog" with Chase. The documents were the start of any new relationship. Both had been "daddy" since day one. Both adoptions were only "insurance policies" to make sure _both_ could make medical decisions for _their_ children and both were _legal_ parents to both kids. Rick beamed holding their son. Drew realized his husband likely felt the same relief he himself had after he had formally adopted Maddy. Chase was all smiles and giggles, drooling on Rick's shoulder.

"That was _nasty._ " TC had said when he returned Chase to Rick after changing the boy's diaper.

Rick laughed.

"And you know they do that about two, maybe three times a day, right?"

Putting someone else's needs before his own was something TC was ready for.

Scared, yes, but ready.

Drew had assured him that he too had been "scared as hell" during Claudia's pregnancy with Maddy. As bad he wanted the baby she carried, he was still afraid he wouldn't be the father Maddy deserved. He had zero doubts about Rick being a great dad, "just the way you got no doubts Jordan will be a great mom. I might not be a perfect dad but I'm pretty damn close," he grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Maddy was spending the afternoon with Oliver who's grandmother was in town. They were at Sea World. Her fathers hadn't quite stopped blushing from meeting the lady yet. She told the couple they were "sweet, charming and so _very_ handsome." By her expression if the children hadn't been standing there she would asked, or even offered to pay them for a threesome.

"What is it with us and old ladies? Is this some sign we ought to try this threesome thing?" Rick commented.

Drew narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do what you want but I ain't joining you in _that_ threesome. I'd get Kenny to find us one of those girls from Kenny's gym who claims she's fat."

"You're not flattered?"

"Sure. But that's as far as it goes!"

Oliver's grandmother, Dee was excited to meet Oliver's friend and her family. The Lincoln-Alister family were often a topic of conversation when she called from Tennessee. She'd never forget how happy Oliver sounded when he told he made a friend at the park.

 _He had been standing by the jungle gym, three children around his age had ushered away from him by the woman they were with. Leaving Oliver in tears and his mom angry and sad for her boy. Neither noticed Maddy climbing the back of the jungle gym. She climbed down and walked over to Oliver._

" _I'm Maddy. I got toys in my backpack. Let's go play in the sandbox._ "

 _She didn't wait for an answer, she took his hand and led him across the grass to her backpack and then to the sandbox. When they were both had the toys out Maddy asked Oliver his name._

" _I know you can talk. Don't be sad. Those boys weren't nice."_

 _Oliver's mother, also named Dee couldn't believe she was hearing this for another child._

" _Oliver," the boy said, his speech slurring, tears coming to his eyes again. He was embarrassed._

" _Don't cry, Oliver. Here, you can have this truck," Maddy said. Then Maddy did something that made Oliver's mother cry; she gave Oliver a hug. "Better?" She asked._

 _Oliver nodded and the two resumed playing._

 _Drew was sitting on the bench near the woman and noticed her reaction. He walked over asking if she were okay._

" _Yes," Dee nodded. "Is she yours?"_

" _She is."_

" _You and your wife should be very proud."_

 _Drew smiled. "My husband and I are very proud," Drew said._

 _The fact that this adorable girl had two fathers didn't bother her like most here. Her dads were clearly doing something right and at the end of the day, families came in different types._

" _Well, Maddy is a lucky girl to have you both."_

 _The two parents sat down and chatted, exchanging phone numbers and addresses in case the kids wanted to play together again. They watched as Maddy took a snack from her backpack._

 _A grape jelly sandwich and two bottles of water. Before she handed him half the sandwich, she gave him an open wet wipe._

" _Here. Wash your hands. My daddy always makes me do that. Then he can get us ice cream."_

 _Both adults laughed—the kids did get ice cream after._

Grandma Dee didn't judge people by their sexuality and this couple and their children were great people. And yes, she found the two men _very, very_ attractive _._ That aside, Dee thought Maddy were a "doll" and hoped she would get to meet her baby brother when she bought the child home.

Chase was awake when his sister got home chattering about dolphins.

"You're such a handsome boy," Dee said. "You look just like your daddy."

Dee was jumped at the offer to hold the happy infant.

"You and your sister are so sweet," she said.


	15. Chapter 15 REVISED

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

When Maddy was eighteen months old Rick resigned from SWAT to be a stay-at-home dad, he was convinced by superiors who he had quickly earned the respect of, to turn it into an extended unpaid leave of absence. Rick didn't want to miss any of precious moments. He returned to training SWAT when Maddy turned three, to keep his skills in practice and up-to-date. The same superiors weren't surprised at his request for another leave of absence now that there was a new baby in the family. He wanted to give his son the same time as Maddy had. If this turned into a real resignation he was fine with that. Family came first.

We were waiting for this since your son arrived, Captain Lincoln, one of them said. His expertise was too much to lose for good. They hoped to have him return in a year or a bit more.

 _Maybe, maybe not,_ Rick thought.

* * *

He and Drew didn't have plans to add to their family again. They had been lucky to have both their pregnancy attempts occur and have the births be without complication. They weren't going to jinx their happiness or their children's. By the time Chase was a toddler that could change. Claudia told everyone she was done with surrogacy for others but would be "absolutely" willing to go through the process again for the couple if they changed their minds. Meanwhile, there was somewhat good news for the family as well. Rick's parents, Heather and Trent were back in his life They were still trying to come around to the fact Rick was gay. But they finally realized didn't want to lose their only child. And it was as plain as day Rick was happy. That he and Drew had a loving relationship with each other and their children. But it wasn't all smooth sailing. Getting over their discomfort of displays of affection between Rick and Drew was a problem. Rick told them to "suck it up and deal with it or go home." They were also having a difficult time seeing Chase as their grandchild. That was a bigger problem for Rick. Their son told them to fake it until they left or get out.

Hearing about Drew's mother, something they were late hearing also gave them a wake-up call. They missed out on Maddy's whole five years of life and Chase's birth. Now they were coming for a visit but staying at a hotel. Mending bridges was going to be work the family likely couldn't on their own. There was a silence for the moment when the older couple saw the kindergartener for the first time ever. The resemblance between her and their son was a shock. Seeing the girl so shy and not immediately warming up to them was another slap in the face, one they knew they deserved and engineered themselves. Rick said he had forgiven his parents but repairing the relationship was going to take time. Maddy was to be allowed to pursue her own relationship with them at her own pace. No one was to pressure her.

Maddy didn't ask either dad why Rick's parents were suddenly in their lives until bedtime when it was just her and Rick. Then, hoping it wouldn't backfire, he got the two into the child's bedroom to explain themselves to Maddy.

"You haven't done anything bad, sweetheart!" Trent said, impulsively hugging the child. "It's just that, well, we were surprised that daddy loved another man, not a lady. There's _nothing_ wrong with that and your other daddy is wonderful. It just took a _long_ time to get used to that."

"Did you think it was wrong for my daddies to have me and my brother?" Maddy asked.

This was something she had unfortunately heard from other adults before.

"No, no, darling!" Heather said, she would forever regret the words she said to her son before Maddy was even born. "You and your baby brother are _precious_! It's like papa said, everything was new and we had to get used to it. It's our fault, not yours, your brother's or your daddies."

 _Papa?_ Rick thought. _We need to talk, now._

His parents weren't getting nicknames just yet, it was still questionable whether his parents were going to have a further relationship with Maddy and Chase even if Rick was going to work on his relationship with them.

When he was sure his daughter was asleep and wouldn't overhear any conversation she shouldn't Rick sat his parents down in the living room for a short "chat" before they headed to their hotel for the night. He didn't have much of a problem with how their absence was explained to Maddy. It was perhaps too honest but it was on a child's level, most importantly they hadn't demonized Drew, their relationship or non-traditional family in any way.

But Rick still wasn't ready to let his parents get close to his children yet. He was taking a chance with _himself_ trusting them again. Maddy's feelings were more fragile than those of an adult.

"I chose to forgive you but you _really hurt me_! Do you get how much? Until you can prove your words and earn your way back into _my_ life, do you understand your interaction with Maddy and Chase will cease? I have to trust you before I trust you with them."

The two nodded. Their age, even though Rick's parents started young and weren't yet sixty wasn't going to get them into the children's lives any faster. It was their own fault they weren't there from the start. They should have been and could have if the couple could see past how things were in their day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"So, how are things goin' with the in-laws," Topher asked. He knew his friends were in for a long road with patching things up with Rick's parents.

But what _they_ had done was forgivable with time and effort-unlike with Drew's parents, but only if the older couple truly meant what they said which was debatable to Topher.

"Well, it's a definition of 'awkward' but they're being nice. They weren't happy that Maddy didn't run right to 'em. She's still standoffish with them and I really can't blame her," Drew replied. "I know she has to wonder where they were for the past five years."

"I bet. It must be weird having them stay at your house."

"They're not technically _staying_ at the house. Rick told them they have to spend nights at a hotel. They're mad about that but _he's_ not comfortable around again yet. It doesn't matter that they came all this way. He doesn't want Maddy or me to feel weird in our own house."

"That was a good call. Has Rick thought about family therapy between him and his parents? They can do it by video chat with a therapist from their area, you'll get a more liberal one from Vermont."

"True. He hasn't said anything about it. That might be a good thing. After this weekend you could bring it up to him. I would but he'd say I'm just trying to fix everything again."

"So, you're being supportive yet trying not to meddle?" Topher said, "how's that goin' for ya?"

"Killin' me," Drew said with a smile, "but I promised Rick I'd bite my tongue unless it was about the kids. I personally can't wait until they leave, Maddy hasn't been herself since they came. I get the feeling that Chase can feel something isn't quite right."

* * *

Drew believed therapy between Rick and his parents was a good idea. Perhaps with that their relationship could be salvaged. In time, just maybe Chase and Maddy could know their other grandparents.

Rick was feeding Chase again around 10:30 when Maddy wondered into the master bedroom after using the bathroom.

"Daddy?" she said, getting on the bed. "I need to ask you somethin'."

"Sure, sweetheart," Rick said, continuing to tend to Chase.

"I don't wanna call your parents 'nana' and 'papa.' I don't know them. Can I just call them by their names?"

"You can, sweetheart. I know you don't know them. That's okay."

Olivia and Trent had to _earn_ being "nana" and "papa." That started with _him, their son_ not innocent children. When Maddy didn't move to get off the bed her father said "today was weird. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Maddy nodded, crawling up and underneath the covers.

Staying at a hotel was not what Trent and Heather Lincoln had in mind when they came to Texas from Vermont. Not wanting to make the reconciliation with Rick even more difficult they didn't complain-much. The couple had been sure that _Rick's_ daughter, they still had trouble calling Maddy Drew's, would warm up to them within hours. Her rejection was painful and puzzling. The child was playful and affectionate with both men but didn't even want to sit next to Olivia and Trent on the sofa, let alone give either a hug. The visit was just three more days, staying at Rick's house would have been better. But Rick was adamant "it was too soon." That he, Drew and their children would be uncomfortable and latter three came first to their son.

I'm sorry if that upsets you, Rick told them. But _I'm_ not the one who made things this way, he said to remind them _he_ had done nothing wrong only live his life on his own terms, _they_ had been wrong in their behavior.


End file.
